Ayúdame Freud
by Arroz con leche
Summary: Eriol: un viudo maniático en busca de la mujer ideal. Tomoyo: una psicóloga novata tratando de ayudarlo.¿Resultado?:¡lógica pura!: un clavo saca otro clavo. ExT capitulo único


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a CLAMP, yo solo los uso para ciertas locuras como esta.**

**Ayúdame freud  
Capítulo único  
****Por: Klausss**

Eriol emitió un bufido de exasperación a la vez que tiraba una revista del mes anterior sobre la mesa de centro de la consulta, llevaba media hora esperando y al parecer la "doctora" Daidouji creía que él tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

La molesta voz en su interior que lo acompañaba desde que tenía memoria, estuvo apunto de hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre su tiempo libre, pero al parecer, según Eriol, quiso ahorrarse el discurso de las veinte razones por las cuales no debía hacerle caso a voces molestas que vivían en su interior.

El joven Hiragizawa sonrió internamente al darse cuenta de la tímida pero persistente mirada de la muchachita recepcionista sobre él, giró su rostro hasta que su vista estuvo clavada en las piernas de la chica, siga participando¿medias veladas? Ni ahora ni nunca cielito.

Dirigió su mirada a una de las paredes del pequeño consultorio, esa pared que en su primera visita contaba solo con unas pequeñas imperfecciones de pintura, ahora estaba completamente cubierta de diplomas y cuadros, muy bonitos cuadros sobra decir.

Volvió a sentir la persistente mirada de la recepcionista sobre él, y esta vez la sonrisa, arrogante por si alguien lo dudaba, pudo formarse en su apuesto rostro, se puso de pie y con paso seguro se dirigió hacia donde aquella acalorada jovencita, que al verse descubierta no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que empezar a jugar con una lapicera.

La sonrojada chica alzó la mirada al ver a aquel apuesto hombre junto a ella, no pudo, ni quiso, evitar hundirse en aquellos profundos ojos, el chico, dándose cuenta en el estado en que la jovencita se encontraba, decidió divertirse un poco, que usara medias veladas no significaba que no podía divertirse a costa suya ¿o sí?.

Se recostó sobre el escritorio de la jovencita dejando sus rostros a escasos centímetros de tocarse, la chica creía que su corazón se iba a salir y que moriría de la vergüenza frente a semejante ser humano solo por el hecho de que su corazón se escuchaba mas que sus palabras.

-Y dígame -Comenzó con un lento y conquistado susurro, provocando si acaso es posible, que un sonrojo, muchísimos grados mayor que el anterior, se posara sobre las mejillas de la acalorada recepcionista- Señorita –posó la vista en la tarjetita plastificada que colgaba gracias a un gancho, del pecho de la chica, llevó su mano hacia dicho objeto, fingiendo leer el nombre de la chica, cuando en realidad sus intenciones eran otras- Mizuki, señorita Mizuki, la doctora ¿piensa demorarse mucho?

La chica no pudo evitar notar el cierto tono burlón presente en la voz del joven al pronunciar "doctora".

-Pues –la chica carraspeó, queriendo evitar el notable temblor de su voz- no sabría decirle exactamente a-

El ruido de la puerta al ser abierta interrumpió a la joven, vio a un hombre ya mayor salir tras la joven doctora, Daidouji le sonrió al castaño asegurándole que tras tomar esas pastillas, el sueño volvería a él, y las pesadillas serían cosas del pasado.

Tras despedir al sujeto Tomoyo se quedó observando a Eriol con una mirada, que en pocas palabras mostraba exasperación.

-Señor Hiragizawa –habló la doctora mientras ingresaba al despacho- deje de coquetear con mi secretaria y entre rápido que su hora comenzó a correr.

El chico suspiró y rodó los ojos, se despidió de la recepcionista con una sonrisa y un guió y se encaminó hacia el cuarto cerrado donde la doctora hablaba con cada paciente, brindándole así la seguridad de que sus conversaciones no serían escuchadas por nadie.

Eriol sonrió al darse cuenta de la veracidad de esa frase, el primer día de "análisis", aprovechando la ausencia de recepcionista, el joven había optado por indagar en los problemas de cierta señora que ingresó sudando al consultorio, logró escuchar la absoluta nada, comprobando así que el cuarto de verdad estaba insonorizado, pero provocando que la señorita Daidouji creyera que el chico era un maniático al encontrarlo arrodillado junto a la puerta con la oreja pegada a dicho elemento.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de observar el delicado cuerpo de Tomoyo andar frente a él, su pequeña cintura y su bonito trasero moverse mientras caminaba eran todo un espectáculo, se fijó en sus torneadas piernas y sonrió sinceramente por primera vez ese día, no había cosa que Hiragizawa odiara mas que las mujeres empeñándose en usar medias veladas, y al parecer la señorita Daidouji lo sabía, porque sus piernas, o lo poco que se podía ver a través de esa falda hasta las rodillas, estaban totalmente libres de medias, o tal vez a la señorita Daidouji tampoco le gustaran las medias veladas.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente, no es que a él le importara ni le interesara por cierto, pero siempre le pareció que la doctora Tomoyo, o Tommy como solo sus mas cercanos le llamaban, era una mujer con bastante gusto para vestir, siempre le molestaron las mujeres que usaban faldas parecidas mas a cinturones que a faldas en sí¿acaso era mucho pedir una mujer que insinuara sin ser vulgar¿no entendían las jovencitas de ahora lo molesto que es ir por la calle y toparse con el hecho de que muestran mas de lo que a todo hombre le gustaría ver solamente en la intimidad?

Se sentó en el cómodo sillón rojo que Daidouji le ofrecía, siempre creyó que eran bastante incómodos, y era la tercera vez que se recostaba en uno de esos por el lapso de una hora por cada vez y estaba pensando seriamente en comprarse uno para su recién inaugurada sala de estar.

-Eriol –lo llamó Tomoyo en un susurro, solo en la intimidad la doctora se permitía abandonar ese dejo de formalidad que tanto la caracterizaba en público- te he dicho miles de veces que el primer paso es dejar de coquetear con cuanta falda se te pase por enfrente.

-Señorita –Sin embargo, Eriol, por hacer rabiar a Daidouji, no abandonaba ese tonito formal tan odiado por él mismo- su recepcionista usa medias veladas, lo siento, pero no es mi tipo.

-Entonces ¿qué era ese extraño y realmente cercano intercambio de susurros? –habló la doctora mientras abría una libreta con tapas de cartón en cuya portada el nombre "_Eriol Hiragizawa" _nos indicaba que dicho cuaderno estaba dedicado simplemente a los pensamientos del excéntrico chico.

-Pues, pese a que no me gustan las medias veladas ni las faldas tan cortas –decidió pasar por alto el bufido de Daidouji- creo que merezco divertirme un poco.

-¿A costa de mi secretaria?

El chico se encogió de hombros a la vez que con un ademán advertía que coquetearía con cualquier mujer, fuera o no su secretaria.

-Bien, según hemos analizado en anteriores sesiones, tú búsqueda de la mujer ideal se debe a un trauma creado en la infancia, influenciado además por la muerte de tu esposa...- y así pasó la hora, entre deducciones por parte de Daidouji y asentimientos por parte de Hiragizawa.

Al terminar la hora, el chico se levantó del cómodo sillón con pesar, afirmando sus ganas de comprar uno e hizo una pregunta crucial.

-Y a ella ¿ya lo superé verdad?

Daidouji se encogió de hombros.

-Eso solo lo sabes tú, pero todo comprueba que sí.

-Un clavo saca a otro clavo –susurró el chico.

Al percibir la mirada de Tomoyo sobre él, sonrió y se limitó a responder:

-Me lo dijo una señora la semana pasada mientras esperaba mi hora, aquí entre nos, creo que me quería casar con su hija.

Tomoyo soltó una carcajada.

-Buen consejo –declaró al tranquilizarse, la chica le guiñó un ojo instándolo a seguir el consejo de dicha señora con alguna jovencita de la calle- síguelo –susurró mientras guardaba el cuaderno con el rótulo de "_Eriol Hiragizawa" _

Eriol carraspeó llamando la atención de Daidouji.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi clavo?

_**Fin...**_

**A ver, producto de escuchar "_ayúdame Freud_" de Ricardo Arjona (mi ídolo por cierto), ver mis _medias veladas_ (o _panties _como le dicen en Chile) las cuales odio colocarme y ver _"Mejor...imposible_", con _Jack Nicholson_ y _Helen Hunt_ (amo esta película) donde Jack, era un maniático y Helen le ayuda con su problemita, además de haber leído " _las mujeres son de Marte y los hombres son de Venus_", una mezcla de psicología inversa que nada me salva.**

**Para quien no entendió, bastante comprensible debido a que el fic es mío xD, Eriol es un _viudo_ en busca de la _mujer ideal_, pero ciertos perjuicios como lo son las medias veladas le impiden ver la maravillosa mujer que hay en cada una de nosotras xD, Tomoyo es una _psicóloga _recién entrando en el campo, busca la manera de ayudar a nuestro amigo llegando a traumas del pasado (por ejemplo en _amor ciego_ donde el protagonista solo buscaba chicas delgadas por lo que le dijo su padre antes de morir) y Kaho, para que no digan que siempre la pongo como la vieja amargada, es una _joven recepcionista_ que no merece ser castigada por deleitarse al observar a semejante muestra de hombre xD.**

**Aclaro, que soy conciente de que _Freud_ era un hombre tratando de entender a _las mujeres_, entonces se preguntarán ¿por qué el título si hasta lo que sabemos Tommy es mujer, ni yo lo sé, algún día lo soñaré xD.**

**¿Tomatazos, lechugazos xD? Todo sea bienvenido, claro que sin llegar a lo ofensivo¿una locura, completamente de acuerdo ¿_continuación?_, lo pensaré, aunque dudo que la quieran.**

**¡_Opinen_!**

**Muchos besos**

**Klausss**


End file.
